Pichu
Pichu is a character from Pokémon. It is the pre-evolution of Pikachu, and made it's debut during Generation II of Pokémon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki VS Pichu * Kaminari VS. Pichu. *'Electrocutioner vs. Pichu' (Completed) Battles Royale * Baby Pokémon Battle Royal (Completed) Possible Opponents * Servebot (Mega Man Legends) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info * Name: Pichu * Also known as: Tiny Mouse Pokémon * Type: Electric * Height: 1'0" * Weight: 4.4lbs * Pre-Evolution of Pikachu ** Evolves into Pikachu via leveling up, and has high friendship Abilities * Static ** May paralyze the opponent if they make physical contact ** Slows down one with status affection ** May cause to them to be unable to attack * Lightning Rod ** Pichu's Hidden Ability ** All electrical attack redirect towards user ** Completely immune to Electric-Type Attacks ** Increases the user's Sp.Atk Moves * Thundershock ** Deals a weak electrical attack. ** 10% chance of paralyzing the opponent. * Charm ** Gazes at the opponent rather charmingly ** Lowers the opponent's Attack by 2 Levels * Tail Whip ** Reduces the defense stat of the opponent by one level * Thunder Wave ** Paralyzes the opponent. * Sweet kiss ** Confuses the opponent. * Nasty Plot ** Raises the user's Special Attack by 2 levels. Stats * HP: 20 * Atk: 40 * Def: 15 * Sp.Atk: 35 * Sp.Def: 35 * Spd: 60 * Overall: 205 Spiky-eared Pichu * Female exclusive Pichu * Has three spikes on her left ear * Close friends with a Pikachu-colored Pichu. Moves * Thundershock * Iron Tail ** Steel-Type, Physical Attack ** May increase the user's defense. * Volt Tackle ** High damaging Electric Attack ** Will cause recoil damage if it hits * Helping Hand ** Tag Team Move ** Causes Partner's next attack to deal more damage ** Virtually useless in a Single Battle * Swagger ** Cause confusion to the opponent ** Raises opponent's ATK by 2 levels * Pain Spilt ** Both User and Opponent's HP will become equalized to each other Pikachu-colored Pichu * AKA Shiny Pichu * 100% Male ** Not include other Shiny Pichus * Close friends with Spiky-eared Pichu Moves * Charge ** Next Electric-Type Attack will deliver twice the usual amount of damage ** Raised the User's SP.DEF by 1 level * Volt Tackle * Endure ** User braces itself for an attack ** Will leave the user with 1HP, if they were about to faint * Endeavor ** Causes the target's HP to equal the user's current HP Ukulele Pichu * Main partner of Pokémon Ranger Ben/Summer * Plays it's ukulele to make capturing other Pokémon easier Smash Bros. Pichu * Made it's first debut in Smash Bros. Melee ** Later made a reappearance in Smash Bros Ultimate * A weaker, but faster and lighter version of Pikachu ** Lighter than Jigglypuff and Mr. Game & Watch * Capable of wall jumping * May or may not have evolved into the Pikachu that appears in Brawl and Smash 4 ** It's only a theory though Moves * Thunder Jolt * Skull Bash * Agility * Thunder Feats * Uhhhhh...... * Appeared as a playable character in Smash Bros Melee and Smash Bros Ultimate ** Became an S-Tier member in Smash Bros Ultimate, alongside Chrom, Lucina, Marth, Inkling, Ike and Peach. * Decent speed... maybe? ** Decent speed for a Baby Pokémon * Can resist Flying, and other Electric Attacks ** Completely immune to Electric-Type attacks if Pichu has the Lightning Rod ability. * Spiky-eared Pichu's tail is strong enough to cut through the binds that held a Cyndaquil ** Provided if she's using Iron Tail * Capable of learning Volt Tackle, literally as soon as it hatches ** If one of it's parents (preferably either a Pikachu or Raichu) are holding a Light Ball Flaws * It's a Baby Pokémon * Weakest Electric-Type Pokémon ** Poor overall stats ** Defense being it's weakest stat * Weak to Ground-Type Attacks * Electrical attacks don't hurt Grass, Dragon, and other Electric Type Pokémon that much * Electrical attacks are useless towards Ground-Type Pokémon * May hurt and shock itself when using it's electrical attacks. ** According to the Pokédex entrees, anime series, and Smash Bros' gameplay * Often classified as both the weakest and the worst fighter in Smash Bros. Melee * Evolving Pichu into Pikachu require high friendship. * Spiky-eared Pichu and Ukulele Pichu can't evolve Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electric-Type Pokemon Category:Energy Manipulator Category:GameFreak characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Kids Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Musicians Category:Small Combatants